


Hopeless case

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alcohol CW] It’s in that moment that he finds it. Aaron smiling, openly, warmly, one of those rare smiles just for Reid. And Reid’s smiling back with all the intensity he can muster. That’s that, and David knows it right then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless case

**Author's Note:**

> ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION TRIGGER WARNING

Written for the [HotchxReid Prompt Meme on LJ](http://hxr-promptmeme.livejournal.com/993.html).

Prompt: Hotch and Reid really like each other, but haven’t done anything about their feelings. Rossi notices and decides to give them a push in the right direction.

 

 

*

David Rossi can be many things. If you ask any of his ex-wives, they’re surely going to say at the top of the list: bastard, narcissistic, egocentric, son of a… Well, you got it.

Thing is, they’re probably right. Many of his best friends (not that he has _that_  many) will say those adjectives are fitting to describe him.

But it’s just that David Rossi is the kind of man that everyone needs on their lives (at least, he has convinced himself of it). He’s no coward and he won’t shut up when something needs to be said, he tells everything in the most shocking and honest way. And yes, he kinda knows there are other less cruel ways of saying the truth but his way is the only effective way.

So when he notices, he can’t just shut up and pretend he didn’t see anything.

It’s not like he had been looking for something there. But he’s perceptive, his ability to read people can’t be turned off. So he notices all these tiny details, he can’t help it.

The first thing he notices, right after Aaron’s problems with Haley of course, is Morgan and Garcia’s game, the way they talk to each other so flirty. Then, he notices something off about Reid (well, Erin mentioned something about kidnapping but there’s something more he doesn’t feel like asking just yet). Also, he notices how Morgan flirts with Reid almost as much as with Garcia, with the same result, meaning there are no real intentions of pursuing a relationship beyond friendship with any of the two.

It’s in that moment that he finds it. Aaron smiling, openly, warmly, one of those rare smiles just for Reid. And Reid’s smiling back with all the intensity he can muster.

That’s that, and David knows it right then.

*

“So, you and the good Doctor?” He asks absentmindedly. They’re in the office, it’s late and they’re drinking after a really boring day full of paperwork.

“What about Reid?” Aaron arches his right eyebrow and dissects him with a look. David wants to laugh because there’s no way Aaron can seriously think he’s going to fool him.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve noticed all these sick-love puppy eyes you two give each other, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh don’t act like that. It’s pretty obvious you two have a crush on each other.” David sips nonchalantly from his glass and waits. Aaron’s frown deepen and it’s just a matter of time to get some sort of answer.

“We do not, Dave.” _Wrong answer_.

David smiles sharply. “Yeah, of course you don’t.” He mocks.

*

Recruiting is possibly the thing David hates the most about this job. It’s necessary and all, but driving to various universities just in hope the less idiotic kids decide to join the FBI seems too much work and too pathetic for him to do.

Reid spends the whole trip reading a book in silence. He appreciates it, after all, the young man talks too much too fast and David is too sleepy right now.

But then a cellphone starts to ring and Reid finally tears himself apart from the book.

“Reid… oh hi Hotch! What is it?” He answers and David is  _really_  paying attention to the road, yes sir. “Everything’s normal. Same questions as always.” He laughs a bit and David simply  _knows_  what smile Aaron must be smiling at the other side of the line right now. Reid seems to remember he’s not alone in the car and glances at him. David makes his best effort to pretend he’s not eavesdropping. “Yes, of course. Yeah, we’ll be back soon. Okay, see you.” And he hangs up.

If he was sleepy a few minutes ago, now he’s not.

Reid pockets his phone and returns to his book.

“So…” David starts. Reid looks at him a bit curiously.

“Yes?”

“So, you and the Unit Chief?”

“Hotch?” Reid watches him, cautiously, measuring. David’s not sure if it’s because of the topic or if it’s because he’s the one asking.

“Do you have another Unit Chief?” He jokes.

The other one seems like he’s really thinking about it. “No. No, I don’t.”

And that’s the end of the conversation.  _Great_.

“So, you two?” Yeah, like David gives up so easily, right?

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Oh God, these two are the worst and clueless people he has tried to help. Ever.

“I just mean that I’ve noticed how you two interact.” He tries. There, that sounds inoffensive enough.

“How we… Uhm, I’m still not sure what you mean. We interact like two co-workers. Like Unit Chief and subordinate.”

Seriously, Aaron and Reid are a hopeless case.

David takes a calming breath and re-focuses a bit on the road, clearing his mind and looking for some way to convey what he’s trying to say.

“No.” He pauses and waits for Reid’s cue. It doesn’t come, so he continues. “Aaron doesn’t look at the rest of the team like he looks at you. He smiles at you differently too. And I tell you this because I know you have noticed it too, and you like him back, don’t you?”

“I don’t… what? No. You… We… I’m not.” Reid looks through the window a few seconds and then looks at David in the eye. “No. You’re wrong.” And that’s the last thing he says to David for the rest of the day.

*

“I don’t get it.”

“Not the best moment, Dave.” Aaron replies whispering. They’re in the middle of a case, JJ and Morgan on the other side of the mirror talking to the suspect.

“I know, but really. I don’t get it.”

“Later.”

And David smirks, because that’s the opening he needs. ‘Later’ means Aaron will talk about this, he’d like it or not.

*

So God plays with him. Because how the fuck can this happen if otherwise?

Story starts with Aaron and him at the hotel bar. They wrapped up the case, the suspect confessed the crimes. So they were quietly drinking, neat scotch and some nice music in the air.

“You gonna talk?”

That’s all it takes because Aaron was a bit too drunk and his lips were really glad to talk and talk for once.

“What do you want from me Dave?” He asked dramatically and sipped his drink. “Do I like Spencer? Yes. Would I like to be more than his co-worker? Yes. Am I going to do something about it? No. That’s how things are.” David opened his mouth but Aaron quickly continued his speech. “No, don’t even say a thing. I don’t mind that you broke all the rules. I’m his boss. His fucking _boss_ , Dave! I can’t. That’d be wrong.”

“Reid likes you back. You’re single now. You both can be impartial when it comes to the job. What’s so wrong then?”

“No, I can’t.” He insisted.

“Coward.” David said and they spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about relationships.

The awful part came when they were stumbling trying to reach their rooms. Two drunk buddies, no big deal right? They stopped at Aaron’s room, both trying to magically open the door somehow or another. And do you know that thing the drunks do about saying something that has nothing to do with anything at the least appropriate moment? Well, fuck it, ‘cause David had to open his mouth.

“I didn’t know you like men.” He said randomly watching Aaron’s hand fumbling with the keys. They were basically slumped against the wall, shoulders and hips touching, faces too close.

Aaron laughed a bit too loud but it was okay, he was allowed to laugh, yes.

“Why? You interested?”

“I must admit you’re a handsome man.”

Okay, they were drunk and too close to be saying those things but nothing mattered because no one was there to see them.

Except that there was. And Reid was not amused.

“Wow, what the fuck?! Where did you come from?!” David practically screamed, his mind too foggy to provide with the logical explanation that Reid just went out of his own room - in front of Aaron’s - to see what all the noise was about. “How long have you been there? It’s NOT what it looks like, I swear.” He had to say it.

But Reid didn’t reply and just sighed tiredly. Thinking about it now, David remembers the pajamas and the messed up hair and Reid looked kinda adorable; not that he’s ever going to confess it.

“Keys please.” Aaron swallowed against the lump in his throat and gave them to the young man without protest. Reid opened the door for them and helped them to get inside “Can you both spend the night here?”

“I have my own room.” David declared but Reid’s look made him change his mind real quick. “Uh, yes, I can stay here. The couch looks comfy.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

So, yes, God plays with him. Fuck, David plays matchmaker and Reid goes and finds him and Aaron in some weird situation. Just his fucking luck.

*

The next morning the flight back is hell, his head is pounding and the sunlight feels like it’s stabbing his eyes. Aaron’s not in a much better shape. But thank merciful God, no one comments on it.

Reid just sits in a corner and spends the next hours too silently.

*

“Buy me a coffee.”

David looks up to see Reid standing at his door, messenger bag hanging from one shoulder. He checks his watch because it’s a bit early to go now and he can’t shake the stunned expression off of his face. He wasn’t expecting Reid to come forward to talk to him. But hey, he needs to explain himself about what the Doctor saw, so this is as good chance as any other.

“Sure. Give me five minutes to finish this.”

Morgan’s not discreet to watch them go and he can see Prentiss being more inconspicuous but gossiping anyway. There’s gonna be some rumours about Reid and him going out early together. And that little thought brings a smile to his face, he enjoys those stupids rumours if only to irritate Erin.

“Starbucks’ a few blocks from here.” Reid instructs.

They walk in silence, Reid asks for the coffee and David pays. They settle in a small table in a corner, far away enough from the big crowd.

“Look, what you saw the other day… it’s a misunderstanding. We were just joking, I mean, we were quite drunk.”

“I know.”

“You… know?” He pauses. Reid looks so calm drinking his coffee that the situation it’s a bit bizarre. “Then? What do you want to talk about?”

“You talked to Hotch.” Not a question, a statement.

“About you two? Yes.”

“Okay. What do you want to do?”

David is definitely surprised by this. “ _Me_? What  _I_  want to do?” Reid nods “I don’t get you, Doctor.”

“Well, you talked to him, you talked to me. Don’t you have some sort of plan to get us together?”

“Uh, no. Now that you mention it, no, I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“Good. Now would you be so kind and back off?” Reid doesn’t look threatening at all but the seriousness in his face makes him look older and too bitter for David’s taste.

He’s about to say  _Yes, I’ll back off now._  “Why? You gonna make a move?” He utters instead.

Reid stares at him, completely taken aback by what he just said. It’s funny, David admits. And then he remembers why he’s doing this, why he’s giving the speech to these two and, fuck, they really are a hopeless case.

“You really think Hotch and I should get together.” Reid states, stunned.

David feels like facepalming himself. “Yes, I do think that.”

“Oh.”

“What? You thought I mentioned it just to make fun of you or something silly like that?” Reid’s face contorts into some weird gesture and David feels offended, go figure. “Wow thank you for the confidence in me kid. Hell, you and Aaron are two idiots.” Reid opens his mouth but he holds a hand up to stop him. “No. I mean it. You two are idiots. You both are in love and give stupid excuses as to not do what you want to. It’s pitiful, God.”

“Sorry.” In a tiny voice.

David rubs his face, watching Reid staring at the table. “No, I’m sorry, it was not my intention to make you feel bad. But I do think you two should take a chance.”

Reid nods, still without looking at him. David drinks his almost cold coffee now.

They don’t talk anymore.

*

David sighs, watching reproachfully at Aaron. The man is busy with paperwork and ignoring him, making David want to scream.

“Stop it.”

“No.”

“Dave…” Aaron warns and he snorts. “I’m serious, stop it.”

“You know what? Now I get why Reid was so reluctant to believe me.” And that makes Aaron look at him.  _Finally_. He’s about to say something, reply to him but David doesn’t let him and keeps talking. “You show love for him even if it’s not intentional. You smile at him and touch him and look so fucking intimate at times. And then, you close off completely. Poor kid doesn’t know how to act. No, I know, I get it, you do it because you think you’re protecting him. But really? You’re not.”

“That’s not…”

“Yes, that’s exactly how it is.” David cuts him off. “Now you can be a coward forever or give it a chance. Just remember, you’re not the only one who has something to say about your choice here.”

He just leaves the office, pissed off and seriously wishing he hadn’t noticed those loving smiles they give each other.

*

The knock on the door is unexpected. Reid standing there, fidgeting with his messenger bag it’s simply something he wasn’t counting on seeing today. Or any other day after Dave getting in the middle of something that hasn’t started yet.

“Hi.” The Doctor says. It sounds shy and it melts Aaron to the bone. He’s so far gone, damn.

“Reid, what can I do for you?” He aims for professionalism either way.

“Well, I was thinking… uhm.” He walks inside the office, closing the door and checking through the curtains that no one is paying them any attention. “Guess you have heard Rossi talking about me. And you.” He adds this last part really softly like he’s afraid of insulting Aaron.

“Yeah.” His throat is dry and he’s starting to sweat.

Reid inspects him silently, staring at him too much. “And what do you think?”

_That he’s crazy. That I’m crazy, God, I’m crazy about you. That this is madness, sweet madness_. “He shouldn’t go talking about this kind of sensitive things.”

“Oh. Okay.” And Reid wants to say more but at the last moment he decides against it. “Okay.” The smile is sad and both men know what’s going on.

“Spencer… I’m…” And he stops himself. Fuck, Dave was right, he’s a coward! Anyway, Reid seems to understand him because the smile changes all of a sudden and now it’s so bright and beautiful and full of hope.

“I was thinking, would you like to have a coffee with me?”

_Oh Jesus, fuck everything_. “I’d love to.”


End file.
